


Chrome & Blue

by tordarroch



Series: Colours [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Desk Sex, Gabriel is the only sane man, Genji is a little fucker, Jack is a bit of a douche, M/M, Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, jesse talking a load of shit, so much swearing, well it's a synthetic pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Jack knows about Jesse and Gabriel's secret 'relationship'. Genji makes sure he doesn't tell anyone.





	Chrome & Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is half McReyes and half Genji76. The status of Genji's gender in this is: male pronouns, he has a synthetic vagina which was rebuilt after the incident. Anything to do with him further hasn't been covered because it's not relevant right now so just take that how it is. If that kind of content makes you uncomfortable and you're only here for McReyes, you can get the gist of what happens by skipping to the end. Again, many thanks to [Mar](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com/) for letting me bounce so many ideas off them all the damn time. I edited this one myself so all mistakes are my own.

There were hundreds of rules and regulations in place for Overwatch that also extended to any of its subsidiaries. 

Jack Morrison prided himself on knowing all of them by heart and he knew for a fact that even by watching Commander Gabriel Reyes and Agent Jesse McCree committing an act of sexual fraternisation, he himself was breaking at least five regulations. 

Worst of all, he knew that by copying the recording and removing it from the security office, he was potentially doing more wrong than Gabriel was. No, he knew he was. Gabriel was simply having fun with a subordinate, a consenting subordinate who had just returned from a mission. This could be seen as a heat of the moment thing, if they were ever brought up on it.

But he had taken the information without the correct documentation. He didn’t have the authorisation to remove data unless it had been requested in advance with all the relevant paperwork and release information. This was a massive breach of data protection, something he had been so strict about with everyone else that there was no way they would go easy on him if it was ever discovered.

Now, the recording sat on his desk. It had been there for three days at least. He hadn’t touched it; hadn’t labelled it. He hadn’t even bothered to hide it, but no one who had come in had questioned the small data drive on his desk, not even Gabriel. After all, his desk was littered with such things. The only person who would recognise it as a recording from the security office would be the security team themselves and they had no business in his office; had no view of his desk. 

However, he grew paranoid. Part of him wanted to wipe it, just destroy it, Leave no trace of it and forget it ever happened. An even smaller part wanted to take it to Captain Ana Amari, ask for advice and whether to take it further. But the biggest part, the part that was winning the fight, begged him to slide the recording into his computer and watch it again. 

He barely needed a repeat viewing; had seen it enough to have it burnt into his memories but to watch it again would be such a treat. To see Gabriel on his knees, taking a thick dick between his beautiful lips… Just the thought was enough to cause a stirring in his trousers; was enough teleport him back to one of the few times he had been in that position for Jack. 

Subconsciously, he found his hand drifting to the recording and slotting it into his computer as his other slid to the front of his pants. Before he knew it, the image was playing on his monitor, the sound low but not so much so that he couldn’t hear it. No, he could hear it clearly. The sound of Jesse begging, which he just found so obscene; so juvenile. Gabriel didn’t need to be messing around with a boy when he could have a man. It wasn’t a matter of age. He and Gabriel had been through so much together; he had a right to that level of relationship with Gabriel.

So instead, he focused on Gabriel. On the way he dived between Jesse’s thighs. He had never done that with him; had never been that enthusiastic or animalistic and watching such a thing just made him harder. He had always wanted to be more open; more daring; more spontaneous but he just found it difficult to - in Gabriel words - get over himself. The statue really hadn’t helped matters for himself or his relationship (or lack thereof) with Gabriel. He knew he thought too highly of himself; was too proud but… he couldn’t shed off that persona at this stage in his life. It had brought him glory and fame, at the cost of what Gabriel had clearly found with Jesse instead of him. 

Still, he found himself unable to resist Gabriel. Just the sight of the Blackwatch Commander had him rubbing himself through his trousers, palming his cock as he watched the way Gabriel’s body moved; the way he worshipped Jesse. Gabriel had always been such a giver; so willing to please and he knew he had always been so reluctant to give. Just watching Jesse come undone because of Gabriel; watching the way Jesse let Gabriel in; let him give him pleasure… it tied his own stomach in knots, but he couldn’t look away. 

His hand had already pulled his trousers down just enough to pull his erection out and a quick spit to his palm gave him enough lubrication to jerk his cock at the same speed that Gabriel sucked; at the same speed that Jesse fucked his mouth. It wasn’t until he saw Gabriel lean away, wiping his mouth with a smirk on his face that he released into his own hand, his orgasm sputtering out like an old engine. 

And instead of relief, he simply felt shame.

-

 

“Did you know Genji can fuck?”

Gabriel let out a long sigh, the longest one of the day so far but it was still early; the boy still had time to exhaust his mind further. 

“I said, did-”

“I heard you,” Gabriel mumbled, setting down his mug of coffee to rest his elbows on the table; his chin in his hands. “Not sure what kind of response you want from me.”

“Well like, there are a range of thoughts and feelin’s that kind of statement would bring. Curiosity, disgust…” Gabriel closed his eyes, exhaling heavily as he processed what Jesse was saying. “I dunno, jealousy maybe too, like, on account of you thinkin’ we’re fuckin’ behind yer back.”

At that, Gabriel’s eyes snapped open, for once showing his emotions clearly and he could see the small smirk twitch on Jesse’s lips. He hated letting the brat know he got to him… and this slight jealousy about Jesse and Genji’s deepening friendship had been mentioned; referred to a few times casually and he had tried to play it down but now he was being read like a book. Was his jealousy that obvious? However, hopefully it was more blatant than his insecurity regarding the situation.

He didn’t need Jesse knowing he was insecure about anything. 

“Ain’t like it would exactly be behind your back tho, since it ain’t like we’re together or nothin’. We jus’ fuckin’ is what you tell me over and over again,” Jesse drawled, turning his attention to the metal tray in front of him. Breakfast; neither of them had touched theirs but now was the moment Jesse thought it was appropriate to dig in whereas Gabriel had suddenly lost his appetite. 

It was true that he avoided talking about what they were at all costs. He didn’t want to admit things; didn’t want to cement anything. He assumed Jesse saw him as a way to pass time on the base; as a distraction from the boring work when he wasn’t on a mission. Jesse had made few friends on base due to his past, and those who shared a similar history feared him as they knew what he was capable of. That Deadeye made him a threat to anyone, knowing he could shoot you dead before you could even sign your own death warrant made people uncomfortable. It would make sense that the only friend he would find would be the mafia brat who could channel a dragon into a blade and cut you down in one.

Gabriel knew his skills were nothing of the sort. He knew that physically none could match him equally, with even Jack coming second (despite how close second he was) but his choice of weapon required little finesse, and whilst he could use a large range… well, he knew he would never be as good with a revolver or a sword as his two special recruits. 

Inhaling deeply, he ran his hand over his facial hair, looking to the side. He hadn’t planned on discussing this over breakfast; he just wanted to enjoy a meal with Jesse.With his… “Lovers, Jesse. I’d refer to you as my lover. We’re not… nothing,” he said, his tone soft and quiet.

Jesse dropped his fork and held a hand to his chest, making a surprised expression although Gabriel doubted its authenticity. “Why Mr. Reyes, are y’all suggestin’ that we are merely having intercourse with no intention of bein’ wed? Why… what would my papa say?” Jesse reached up and took his hat off, shaking his head as he placed it on the empty chair beside him. “I can already hear him grabbing his shotgun to run you off the porch... I’d throw myself at his mercy, sayin’ no papa, no, I love him, don’t run him outta town for givin’ me what I so needed. I’d have to promise papa I’d go to church and beg for forgiveness but I still don’t think he’d let me take a lover that ain’t gonna take my hand in marriage.”

Gabriel stared at him blankly for a long moment, his face slightly flushed. He hadn’t missed the fact that Jesse had said that he loved him, even if it was in the context of the joke. Despite this, he couldn’t keep a straight face, couldn’t concentrate on any hidden truths in the joke really. “Boy, if I have to drag myself back to Route 66, find the last few Deadlock fuckers and beg for them to let me have you warm my bed constantly, then I would do it in a heartbeat because your ass is so fine…” He paused, taking a sip of coffee, his eyes on Jesse’s amused face. “And well, your dick is the best dick I’ve ever had. I would risk my life for that cock.”

Jesse rolled his eyes, picking up his fork again and poking what Gabriel could only assume was an omelette. “Boss, you flatter me too much, y’know? I guess I’ll have to keep livin’ in sin a lil’ longer ‘cause ain’t no way I’m givin’ up any part of you without a fight either.”

-  
It had been over a two weeks since obtaining the recording and Jack continued to do little with it aside from watch it over and over again, rub one out and kick his desk in disgust. His dick was starting to feel sore from the sudden increase in activity, and yet these actions held little long term value. He still longed for human contact.

Being the adored Strike Commander, he had men and women gushing over him every day but whenever he attempted to engage, they would shy away. As for the other members of Overwatch and his recruits, well all either feared his wrath too much, or were still convinced that he and Gabriel were fucking. 

Thinking about this every waking moment was driving him insane. He was no longer sure if he was jealous of Jesse or Gabriel. The renegade was attractive, had grown more than Jack had ever thought he could, both mentally and physically. 

And he couldn’t deny that Jesse was hung; couldn’t deny that he had filled out nicely, his muscles well defined. His cock twitched again as he thought about it, footage not even running on his computer. No, this time it was all fantasy. 

He thought about Jesse on his knees, sucking his dick, begging Jack to fuck him but Jack would just be staring at Jesse’s large cock, rock hard and asking for attention. Then he would bend him over his desk, spread him nice and wide and fuck him like he looked like he needed to be fucked. Jesse would let him do that, and wouldn’t bother to tell anyone about it. After all, he’d heard nothing about Gabriel and Jesse being together yet. Kid could obviously keep a secret.

His breathing increasing, he thought about the way Jesse would heel to his command, after all, he was the highest ranked on the base. Anyone with higher power had to video call in. He would have Jesse at his bidding instantly… And Gabriel would be so jealous; would want revenge for stealing his precious toy. 

And there it went, his attention back to Gabriel. The way Gabriel would confront him; corner him. They would stare at each other, Gabriel would be angry and that would only make Jack even more aroused. Jack would play it cool, look away, but he’d be breathing heavily, and Gabriel would be able to read it; the atmosphere, and the body language.

Then he would spin him around, push down his trousers just enough to reveal his ass, calling him a needy slut; saying he did it on purpose because of course, Gabriel wasn’t stupid; was probably more intelligent than himself.

Jack licked his lips as he thought about it, tugging out his cock mindlessly as he leaned back in his chair, his breathing laboured as he imagined Gabriel spitting into his hand just enough to slick up his cock before he forced it in and Jack would love the burn; the discomfort as Gabriel fucked him hard, telling him how this was payback for the time Jack had fucked him because he didn’t let anyone fuck him. 

Closing his eyes tight, he let out soft moan, thrusting up into his hand as he thought about the fact that he must have been the only man to ever fuck Gabriel. There was no way he would let just anyone do that; and there was no way he’d let some punk do that to him either. 

Wiping away the evidence of his thoughts and fantasies, he took in a deep breath and shook his head. Yet another reason to add to the long list of things that kept him awake at night.

-

At the same time on the other side of the base, Jesse was walking out of Gabriel’s shower, not even bothering to have a towel around his waist; only one in his hand to dry his now shorter hair, something he had done with only a little nagging from Gabriel. 

“Man boss, havin’ shorter hair makes it a lot easier to wash. Hell, I might even start doin’ it on a weekly basis,” Jesse mumbled as he bent over and ruffled the towel through his locks, trying to get it from soaking wet to simply damp, again, much faster now that he had lost the majority of the length. 

Gabriel looked over from his position on the bed, impressed to see that Jesse actually had bothered to wash himself completely but it wasn’t until he saw the second towel resting on his shoulder that he got an idea. Smirking to himself, he threw his tablet to the side and climbed off the bed, crouching slightly as he started to approach Jesse. 

“Boss, what ya-” but before he could finish his sentence, Gabriel had him by the waist, had hauled him over his shoulder and thrown him onto the bed. Jesse could only reply with a loud laugh as Gabriel climbed on top of him and grabbed his wrists, using the towels to lightly tie his hands to the bed frame. They both knew where this was going; they both knew Jesse could easily escape but Jesse played up to it, pretend tugging as he tried to look shy about being caught. “Ah, ya got me all vulnerable, Gabe.”

Gabriel simply responded by licking his lips and pushing Jesse’s legs apart, settling himself between them as he leaned down for a kiss. A tender and slow kiss; the kind they shared less often than Gabriel would like. He longed to treat Jesse like this always, longed to show him a loving relationship was like but he knew he couldn’t. 

It still weighed on his mind how bad this relationship was for him. He had lost an entire week to thinking about Jesse when he was away, and now he was back, when he wasn’t thinking about him, he was with him. Since Jesse had returned, they hadn’t fucked. There had been paperwork and training, and the most they had managed were a few hand-jobs behind supply crates and one sloppy kissing session in a toilet cubicle that Jesse had come prepared for, but Jack had walked in and started to have a conference call right there in the john and they both lost their boners instantly. 

But now... now they had some time. 

After their training earlier, he had some paperwork he needed Jesse to sign. No one had said anything, but Genji had given them a strange look before leaving. So he had dragged Jesse back to his room, shoved him inside and almost attacked him on sight. He didn’t have any further meetings for the day, and they had training starting at noon tomorrow, so he had time. He actually… had time. 

And so he forced Jesse to take a shower, a full shower. Jesse had caught on quickly, nodded and left to use his boss’s facilities without protest - a first for Jesse, but Gabriel could only assume that he was just as desperate to get to the action. 

So now that he had him under him, faux tied up, clean and dripping, well… he was going to take advantage of this moment that had finally been granted to him. 

His lips quickly moved to Jesse’s chest, kissing the damp skin, the smell of soap mingling with Jesse’s natural scent as he started to sweat under Gabriel, just making it all that more intoxicating. His hands slid down Jesse’s sides, rubbing the moisture into him as he moved lower, his lips dragging down the hairy trail leading south. 

Still so wet; his beard starting to gather moisture as he moved lower, and he couldn’t resist darting his tongue out, lapping at Jesse’s navel as his hands slid down to his thighs.

“Fuck, boss, y'all just always treating me so good,” he mumbled, spreading his legs, letting Gabriel go lower and he hesitated, choosing to remain at Jesse’s stomach, rubbing his beard against his taut muscles. “Damn, I can’t wait for you to fuck me. My ass been achin’ for your cock for far too long.”

Gabriel paused, sitting up on his knees suddenly. “You want me to fuck you?”

“I always want you to fuck me,” Jesse drawled, tilting his head down, pretending to struggle against his restraints as he pushed his foot under Gabriel’s shirt, his toes running along his stomach hair, his heel pressing down against Gabriel’s belt. 

Rolling his eyes, he tugged his shirt off, throwing it to the side as he lowered his head and ran his nose along Jesse’s hardening dick. He lacked his usual musk, the sweat barely tarnishing the smell of soap down below. He must have really cleaned up well, Gabriel thought as he moved his hand to grip Jesse’s cock, holding it still as his tongue investigated his foreskin; running down the length briefly before going back to the head. He couldn’t help but admire how clean he was as his mouth moved lower, sucking the looser skin as he reached his balls, his own dick straining against his trousers as he inhaled his new scent. 

“You cleaned up real good for me,” Gabriel mumbled against the crook of his thigh, nuzzling his nose along the thick hair. 

Gabriel glanced up, just quickly enough to see a lopsided grin pass on Jesse’s face before he flopped his head back down, his chest heaving. “If yer askin’ whether you can eat my ass then yeah, it’s real clean.”

“Hmm,” Gabriel mused, running a finger down the thick vein on Jesse’s cock, grazing it over his balls before it went further. “Was gonna ask if I could fuck it,” he mumbled as he pressed his fingertip against his hole. Still wet, he could easily slip the fingertip inside, his cock feeling so heavy in his own trousers now. 

Jesse just snorted in response. “Like my cleanliness has ever been a factor in you wantin’ to do that.”

Shaking his head, Gabriel sucked his lower lip into his mouth and scrambled over Jesse; his still clothed cock rubbing against Jesse’s naked erection, and both of them let out a small gasp, before Gabriel went back to rummaging through the nightstand before returning between Jesse’s legs, a condom between his teeth as he unbuckled his trousers. 

“Mmm, what you got there?” Jesse asked, raising his foot once again and pressing it against Gabriel’s chest, his toes playing with the hairs. He didn’t pay it any mind, instead unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out, giving it a few tugs (not that he needed to).

“It’s a condom,” he mumbled as he ripped open the packet, tossing the foil to the side as he reached down, trying to ignore Jesse’s wandering feet. He was such a brat, couldn’t sit still for a moment. “I know you haven’t taken your medical since coming back, and despite how much I-” He paused, whacking Jesse’s feet away as he held the tip and rolled the rubber down his cock, paying no real mind to the way Jesse was staring at him. Was he… waiting to hear him say he loved him? Potentially it could have slipped out, but the way Jesse’s cock hung heavy against his own stomach distracted him long enough to stop it coming out. ”Despite how much I wanna fuck you, regulations say one cannot have sexual intercourse without protection until they have been cleared by medical after missions.”

Jesse snorted, lolling his head from side to side, his foot once again finding Gabriel’s stomach. “It’s also in regulations that you ain’t allowed to fuck me, but…” Smirking, he moved his foot lower, his toe rubbing along Gabriel’s covered cock. “Damn, that looks so fuckin’ good. All shiny an’ snug.”

“Is there anything you don’t think is hot?” Gabriel asked with a smile, pushing Jesse’s wandering feet away yet again before he managed to hold them open just long enough to get comfortable between his legs, his lube slicked condom sliding against Jesse’s erection. 

Shrugging, Jesse licked his lips, “When it comes to you? Mhm, yeah, everything is good. Like you could be pissing on me an’ it would be fuckin’ hot.”

Biting his lip, he lined himself up and pressed the tip of his cock against Jesse’s hole, and it welcomed him straight away. The brat had certainly stretched himself out in the shower, just like he knew he would. They both wanted to fuck; they wanted to do it all the goddamn time and they were both aware of it and the more they fucked, the more Gabriel felt he made it clear that this was just a sex thing, at least that what what he hoped. 

And then Jesse’s foot was on his chest again, his toes brushing against Gabriel’s beard and the tip fell out so easily, but he didn’t miss the small gasp from Jesse. 

“You sure some of the reason for the condom ain’t because you think I been foolin’ around with Genji an’ you don’t want wanna fuck a hole he has been in?” Jesse said with a grin, like he was reading Gabriel’s mind, and he found himself his body going still, every one of his senses somewhat muted. “I wanna tell you this now, he ain’t got no dick.”

Gabriel swallowed hard, not moving as Jesse’s toe made his way to his chin. “I don’t-”

“Shh,” Jesse whispered as he placed his toe over Gabriel’s lips, letting out a deep chuckle. “I jus’ need ya to know that he got…” Jesse raised his body slightly before grinding his ass down into the mattress. “The most beautiful cunt anyone ever did see.” Again, Jesse’s toe pressed harder into his lips, stopping him from speaking; potentially stopping him from going into a rage. Jesse always knew how to push his buttons, every single one of them, regardless of whether they were good or bad. “An’ thing is, I’d only wanna fuck that if I had my dear ol’ boss watchin’ me.”

Gabriel finally managed to shift slightly, but he didn’t push Jesse’s feet down, instead chose to talk around it. “Why would you think i’d be interested in that…”

But Jesse knew, Gabriel could tell that much. Knew that deep down, Gabriel enjoyed being submissive and that he had only shown this side to him, but he had never pushed it. Presumably, the way he treated him after Jesse had returned from the mission had cemented the idea in Jesse’s head fully; that he had total control over him. 

Jesse once again raised his hips, his wrists straining slightly against the towels binding them. Clearly tighter than either of them had thought but neither of their attentions were on that. Instead they were both watching the way Jesse’s cock bounced against his stomach each time he thrust up.

“Mmm, well,” he mused, lowering his foot with smile. “I seen the way you look at Genji, you’re impressed with him. Sure, maybe you ain’t got the hots for him like ya did me, but… I know you been thinkin’ ‘bout us fuckin’, it’s in your nature to be like that. Don’t blame you, y’know. I spend so much time around him, same as I was when we started.” He paused again, sliding his leg around Gabriel’s waist and urging him closer again. “You wanna watch your favourite students fuckin’? You think that would get you off?” 

Gabriel let out a shaky sigh, looking away from Jesse, his own hand going down to guide his cock back to Jesse’s hole. Did he want to see that? Fuck, maybe. The idea what hot in theory, yes, but someone else touching his Jesse? Watching Jesse fuck someone else? Watching him enjoying sex with someone other than him? Looking under the surface of the act made it less appealing, and he wanted it gone from his mind. 

“You talk too much,” Gabriel finally responded, leaning over him, one hand placed beside Jesse’s head as his other pushed his cock back inside, earning a gasp from Jesse and he wanted to kiss him, but knew he would regret it. He inched further inside, letting out a small breath of relief as he felt his balls resting firmly against Jesse’s ass and then he saw it; one of his favourite expressions Jesse would make. 

Jesse’s lips parted, his eyes closing slightly as Gabriel’s cock slid in, and it wasn’t until he was fully home that he let out a shaky sigh, a lazy smile on his lips as he just basked in the full feeling. Gabriel loved how he looked at that exact moment that he had to take it in; add to his bank of cherished images of his perfect potegé 

And then he leaned in, needing to kiss him as he started to thrust slowly, catching Jesse’s moans on his tongue before they could even leave his mouth. He’d always said he didn’t care for kissing, but right now, he needed this. Ever since Jesse had returned, something had changed inside him. He just needed Jesse so much; so badly. 

He dragged his lips over Jesse’s cheek, his hips moving gradually faster, his movements being met with Jesse’s eager movements. “You’re so fucking hot,” he whispered, feeling the heels of Jesse’s feet dig into the small of his back. 

Jesse’s lips brushed against his ear, kissing it gently as he let out a small chuckle. “Now, tell me boss, why a man as perfect as you is messin’ around with a punk like me,” he whispered, and Gabriel felt his body heat up, and it wasn’t just because of Jesse’s hot breath against him as he continued to move his body.

“I'm far from perfect, but you are a punk, he mumbled, sliding both his hands up Jesse’s body, feeling the way it writhed under him, his skin slick, more sweat now, the balance had tipped. “Always have been, always will be but mhm, I'll be damned if you aren't perfect yourself,” he said as he rocked his hips, his hands sliding higher, finding Jesse's neck but not stopping. It had come up before that he disliked being choked and Gabriel had never mentioned it ever again. It wasn't his business and the less whys he asked, the more he could kid himself about how distant they are. 

“You think so?” Jesse said in a low voice, arching his back off the mattress as Gabriel tangled his hands in the now much shorter hair.

“Mhm,” he mumbled, running his mouth against Jesse’s hairy jaw, gripping Jesse’s hair harder as he started to thrust a bit faster; a little harder. “You so fucking perfect… So hot, so sexy,” he whispered as he moved his mouth to Jesse’s shoulder, kissing and licking the skin as he fucked him. “You’re everything to me. I can’t get enough of you… Don’t ever think I will.”

Jesse’s moans started to deafen him, or maybe it was the amount of panting he was doing; his breathing getting heavier with every movement but he could hear him saying something. 

“Ah fuck, Gabe, you fuckin' make me feel so darn good,” he groaned, and Gabriel glanced up, watching as his muscles flexed as he strained slightly against the towels. He couldn’t help but move to his armpit, inhaling deeply as his hands tugged Jesse’s hair harder; his grip tight as he fucked him. “I’ve missed your cock so bad. Missed this; missed your attention, fuck… I love the way you fuck me.”

Gabriel snorted against his armpit, loosening the grip on his hair to slide his hands back down his body; his fingertips grazing against his copious body hair. “I love the way you let me fuck you. Your ass is just too good,” Gabriel uttered, one hand sliding to Jesse’s hip to hold him in place, the other sliding between their bodies to palm Jesse’s cock. “Love your dick too. Love the way you fuck my mouth; the way you let me do anything to you. The way you’re always ready to bend over for me.”

“Mhm, an’ vice versa, sir,” Jesse replied with an amused tone. “Like you’d ever fuckin’ deny me that beautiful ass of yours after you found out how good my big dick feels inside that tight hole of yours.”

Giving Jesse’s cock a harder squeeze, he let out a small laugh. “What did I tell you about getting cocky, just because I let you fuck me?” 

“Ah, fuck, yeah alright,” Jesse hissed, wiggling under him until he loosened his grip. ”But fuck, Gabe, I jus’ can't help it. Like, jus’ lookin’ at you makes me wanna jump your bones. Shit, just hearing your voice… or even just your name. Fuck, you got me so good.”

Gabriel pressed his forehead against Jesse’s pectoral as he started to massage his dick, his own sliding in and out of him; sloppily but neither of them seemed to care. Their bodies were so close; so much more than usual, their breathing heavy and loud. “Shush, I got you. Gonna make you feel real good for as long as I can if you’ll let me.”

He moved again, up his body, pressing their foreheads together as he rubbed Jesse’s dick, fucking him rhythmically; wanting Jesse to have a good orgasm; a great orgasm. The slow kind that he could build up to and trickle down from. The wetness in his hand proved he was well on his way but he didn’t want him to come yet. He could see unspoken words on his lips, and whilst the brat talking usually gave him a headache, he was desperate to hear it; hear the reassurance that proved he would have another fuck with Jesse; another fumble. 

“Mhm, yeah, you're so good at that,” Jesse moaned, his voice slightly hoarse from panting so much. “Fuck, you’re so good, I love you so fuckin’ much,” he said like it was the most natural thing in the world, his heels digging into Gabriel’s back more, pulling him closer as he rocked himself gently. “Gabe, you know that, you gotta know that,” he whispered, arching up from the bed as best he could and Gabriel couldn’t stop himself from leaning in, burying his face into the crook of Jesse's neck to hide himself from those words; those motions but then he felt Jesse’s body tremble under him, cum dripping onto his hand, smearing onto both of their stomachs as he started to slow down.

However, as he tried to pull away, Jesse’s feet kept him close, and Gabriel cocked his head to the side, dragging his lips along his skin before kissing him again as he slowly thrust against him. 

“Don’t you dare fuckin’ stop, sir. I want you to keep goin’, use my body to make yourself feel good,” Jesse mumbled, melting slightly into the mattress, his body growing slightly limper but he managed to keep his legs clinging around Gabriel. 

And Gabriel had no intention of stopping; no intention of letting this opportunity go to waste. Instead pushed Jesse’s legs open, unhitching them from his waist, his own hands finding the headboard as he fucked into Jesse harder and harder, shoving his body further up the bed, his cock throbbing as it drove into Jesse’s soft ass, his cheeks slapping against his thighs, his balls rubbing against the hair covering him. 

He knew that now he was the one dirtying Jesse, sweat dripping down his body; dripping onto his freshly cleaned chest, such a rare occurrence that he had ruined in minutes.

“Wanna see you cum, boss. You always look so fuckin’ good when you cum, especially when you’re fuckin’ me,” Jesse whispered, licking his lips again and Gabriel was finding it hard to concentrate, trying to distract himself by kissing Jesse again to shut him up. He wanted to be inside Jesse for as long as he could, but he quickly found himself pulling away, panting. His frantic motions only driving him closer, not listening to his brain at all. 

“You really think I can hold back when I’m inside this sweet ass?” Gabriel asked, not as a question but merely a warning for him sitting back up and pushing Jesse’s knees to his chest, his cock falling out in the process and he could feel his balls tighten. He was so close; so fucking close and all he could do was stare down at Jesse’s always inviting ass.

“I’d give you a hand and hold my ass open for ya, but I’m a little tied up now,” Jesse said with a laugh, and Gabriel shot him a look before he lined his cock back up with his hole, teasing it with the tip but never fully going in and he could hear Jesse’s attitude suddenly changing when he heard a whimper. “Boss, fuck, I love it when you tease me but I wanna see you cum. C’mon, don’t you wanna fuck me like the lil’ punk that I am?”

Gabriel watched as Jesse flexed his asshole, watched as he strained against the towels, which had been such a good idea in the end, effective to boot. He placed his hands on Jesse’s thighs, pushing his legs towards his chest once again before he slid his dick back in with ease, the belt and buckle on his trousers clanking with each rough thrust. 

“So fucking good, so fucking perfect,” Gabriel panted as he felt himself on the edge, staring down at Jesse. He always looked so effortlessly sexy to Gabriel, but this was his favourite look. A Jesse who just loved getting fucked; a greedy Jesse; a selfish one. He knew for a fact that he was the only partner Jesse had ever had who treated him as an equal; as someone who could be greedy and want things from their partner. 

But Jesse didn’t realise that Gabriel had worked this out, and still acted like the stud he looked like. His eyes drifted to Jesse’s chest, the way it heaved, the way his nipples stood out hard, his hips still rocking and his flaccid dick still looking so appealing to him, tucked neatly between his thighs. 

“Fuck my ass, fuck it real fuckin’ good,” Jesse moaned, licking his lips as he gazed up at Gabriel, only closing them when Gabriel thrust in particularly hard. 

Gabriel wanted to chastise him for sounding like a porn star; wanted to call him a whore; a slut. The usual dirty talk that got Jesse cumming but this was all for him. Jesse wasn’t getting a second wind. Did he think this was all Gabriel really wanted from him? He was starting to get confused, but his body knew what it wanted; what it needed. 

“Gonna cum,” Gabriel panted out, letting go of Jesse’s legs and letting them fall open as he simply placed his hands on either side of Jesse, pushing into him sporadically, a string of moans, small grunts. On the tip of his tongue, he felt the words about to come tumbling from his lips when Jesse stopped him by sliding his wrists from the towels and pulling Gabriel closer, his lips against his ear.

“I fuckin’ love you so much, boss.”

And then Gabriel was all but a panting mess against Jesse’s body, shuddering and gasping as he rode out his orgasm, his hips jutting as Jesse continued to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Darlin’ this, sweetheart that. 

He didn’t know how long he had been lying on top of Jesse but his dick was soft by the time he felt hands under him, rolling him over. He was slightly out of it, he realised this; acknowledged it, so he was hardly shocked when he couldn’t muster up the effort to stop Jesse from crawling over to his crotch and gripping his dick, condom still on. 

“Mm, like, safety aside, I really love how it looks on your dick. I think we should use them more often,” Jesse mumbled, and Gabe had only perched himself up in time to see and feel Jesse slowly pulling the condom off his dick. 

Sloppy as ever, more of his spunk ended up on his balls and cock than in the condom but he was past caring, his eyes now trained on Jesse. With a curious gleam in his eye, he watched as Jesse played with the rubber, pushing the remaining semen around in it. “What the fuck are you doing?” He asked with a slightly amused tone.

Jesse shushed him with his hand. “I’m thinkin’.”

“Well shit, guess there is a first time for everything,” Gabriel whispered as he lowered his head again, closing his eyes, his arms stretched behind his head. Jesse often messed around after sex, the boy had the attention span of a gnat after all but the last time he had brought that up, Jesse had thrown back at him saying that at least he had the attention span to aim a gun. That had made Ana laugh during the meeting they were in, but had left Gabriel’s ego a little sore and he had refused to have sex with Jesse for a week.

That had been before he had fallen for the brat; back when this was just a bit of fun but now feelings were involved. It had gone on far too long. Years instead of months. He should have known after their first time that this wasn’t going to stop on his terms. He should have pulled back, should have forced himself to. He still could… either go cold turkey or wean himself off… 

But then Jesse was beside him again, sliding himself towards the nook of Gabriel’s armpit, his arms wrapping around his chest and their legs tangling together. He hadn’t even moved, but now Jesse was clinging to him in a somewhat sloth-like pose. He couldn’t help but glance down at him with a smile on his face, and Jesse moved just enough to look back up at him. 

“So yeah, I got to thinkin’ ‘bout what we were sayin’...”

“Hmm?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the way the semen on his cock and stomach was drying. After all, he could always drag Jesse into another shower before he sent him back to his dorm. 

“Genji. Do you want that? Like I’m bein’ serious here. Genji would probably agree, he’s cool like that and I think he’s gagging to get laid. Totally no strings though, I don’t think Genji wants anything like that with anyone,” Jesse mumbled, shifting himself again to nuzzle Gabe’s armpit. “I know you want it; know you been thinkin’ ‘bout it a lot.”

Gabriel wanted to shut the idea down now but he couldn’t deny that what Jesse said was true. He had thought about that, far too often for his own sanity. Maybe letting Jesse fuck another man in front of him could help; could maybe switch off those thoughts that would potentially ruin his career. 

And if it didn’t work on that level, it would be fucking hot. In theory, anyway. 

“Like, I mean, y’all already think we’re fuckin’, no matter how much I deny it so like… I dunno, it’s just somethin’ to think about I guess. We ain’t done nothing new for a while,” Jesse mumbled, and before Gabriel could respond, Jesse was rolling away from him and grabbing his phone from the nightstand, the blue glow illuminating his face and he suddenly felt the temperature in the room drop. Was this it? Was this how it happened? 

He had always dreaded Jesse getting bored of him, knew that it was inevitable but… He pulled himself up, sitting against the headboard as he shoved himself back into his trousers. Hadn’t even bothered to fully undress and now he felt the change in the mood, he doubted a shower was in the cards. Jesse was starting to understand that he couldn’t stay in Gabriel’s room, so pillow talk seemed to grow shorter each time. At first, he had appreciated it but now that he felt it; felt a level of disinterest from Jesse who could go from moaning that he loves you whilst taking your dick, to laughing at stupid videos on his phone of the new recruit Lena Oxton trying to eat cinnamon. 

Gabriel stared over at Jesse, or more his back than anything. The soft blue glowing around him made him feel that much more distant. Then Jesse waved his hand over his shoulder in a dismissive way. 

“Like, I mean, or we could try anal fisting I guess but I dunno, I ain’t sure I’m into that. Seen people helpin’ to birth cows way too much,” Jesse grumbled, setting his phone to the side to get up and start to get dressed, and Gabriel had nothing to say. “But I’d probably try it if you wanna.”

What was he supposed to do in this situation? He had no idea. Jesse was doing exactly as he had asked. Making himself scarce as soon as they were done. 

Jesse finished pulling on his boots and Gabriel realised he had been spacing out. It wasn’t until he leaned over to grab his phone and placed a quick kiss to Gabriel’s lips that his silence could have also been taken for boredom; that this was a two way street.

Clearing his throat, he grabbed Jesse’s wrist, holding him still for a moment. “I want…” He let out a long sigh, staring into Jesse’s deep brown eyes, the only part of him that hadn’t changed since the first moment he had met him. He raised his other hand, cupping his protegé’s cheek as he leaned towards him. “Mmm, I’d love to see you fuck Genji,” he mumbled, running his thumb over Jesse’s lips and he saw the spark of excitement he had seen so many times before and he lived for that spark. 

“Mhm, I fuckin’ knew it,” Jesse mumbled, leaning forward and pressing their lips together once again, this time he lingered, tilting his head and Gabriel responded earnestly, in a way he never usually did when they were parting ways.

And then he was gone. By the time he had come to terms with the fact the kiss had ended, Jesse was already across the room, placing his hat back on his head with a smirk.

“I’ll drop a few hints with Genji an’ let you know,” he said, tipping his hat as he raised his keycard to the door panel; the keycard Gabriel had given him after Jesse had practically begged for it, playing on Gabriel’s jealousy by saying that in the communal showers, everyone got to see him naked. Everyone. So he had been given a keycard a few hours later. 

Gabriel watched as the door slid open and he merely grunted a noise of approval, shrugging as Jesse left the room.

-

It had been weeks since Jack had discovered that Gabriel and Jesse had committed at least one sexual act together. He could presume more had happened and would happen, but he had no real evidence and he still had no idea how deep it went. If they were fucking, that was one thing but if it was a relationship? Any future missions with the two could be jeopardised. Never take your feelings onto the battlefield, that was what he had been taught.

He almost laughed at himself, had he not been in company, for he had been infatuated with Gabriel long before they had ever been on a mission together and each mission had only deepened his feelings. But that was another time, and now he was sat in his big chair behind his even bigger desk, all ego and no personality, and that was why Reyes was out there worshipping some punk instead of him. 

Strike Commander Morrison. That was who he was and nothing would change that now; didn’t want anything to change that. He needed, no, demanded respect from everyone and that included his best friend. For Reyes to act like this without even talking to him; mentioning it to him had left him with a raw feeling. Reyes had no respect for him; McCree was probably in the same boat and now here was Genji Shimada.

He wanted his respect. At least that was what he told himself he wanted when he confronted with the Shimada who had been rebuilt into a deadlier killing machine than he was before. The clan were already a force to be reckoned with but this… He didn’t know what it was exactly; he just wanted to always have him on his side, even if that meant giving him to darker side of their organisation. He knew he had no control over Blackwatch, but he could at least trust Gabriel to keep him somewhat in line. 

Catching the Blackwatch Agent had been another story, and he had only managed to get him by chance today. He had been returning from the gym, undershirt and sweatpants still on, when he had bumped into the cyborg in the hallway. He didn’t know where he was going, what he was doing, but he had asked him to accompany him to his office.

Genji, strangely enough, had agreed without question.

“So Shimada, I have brought you here to discuss a very sensitive topic,” he started, clearing his throat as he shuffled some papers on his desk before turning around in his chair, gesturing to the large screen behind him. “Do you consent to seeing something that might be regarded as inappropriate? Something that must never leave this room unless it is requested from me, or someone of higher authority.”

Genji shrugged, folding his arms. “My father once ordered ten of his men to show their loyalty to him by disembowelling themselves. Nothing you show me could shock me.”

Jack coughed slightly, running his finger over the screen. “Firstly, I must ask,” he paused, dwelling on his words, his eyes focused on Genji as he spoke. He needed to watch him carefully. He didn’t know how to read Genji, didn’t know how to get him to do what he wanted; say what he wanted. The one thing he did know was that it wouldn’t be easy. From the Shimada clan to Blackwatch, not the kind of background you’d want someone to have if you were trying to get information from them. “I wish to enquire as to what you know about the nature of the relationship between Commander Reyes and your friend; your teammate, Jesse McCree,” he started, trying to take a casual approach.

He stared into Genji’s eyes, the red ones intimidating, even to himself. Intimidating and unsettling. The question however, caused no visible reaction. 

“Calling McCree a friend would be a long shot,” Genji said with a small shrug. “But I know that they are both members of Blackwatch. Both irritating and beneath me, Reyes less so, but still…” 

“I’m not asking for your personal opinion,” Jack replied, frowning at him. “You heard what I asked. The nature of the relationship _between_ the two of them.”

Genji shrugged again and looked off to the side, the mechanics in his body making a quiet hum as he moved. “Reyes is his boss. Mine too. McCree is a pain in his ass,” Genji paused, smirking behind his mask but Jack knew; could tell by the way the skin around his eyes crinkled. “Figuratively speaking, of course. Anyway, their relationship is that of a skilled man and his protegé. Much like one I had with my own sensei before…” He paused, gesturing to his body before glancing back over at Jack. “Why do you ask?”

“I feel like you already know,” he mumbled under his breath, turning back towards the desk, fiddling with a small remote before the sound of static filled the room, the screen behind him illuminating the dim office. His eyes concentrated on Genji, as the cyborg’s own drifted towards the screen. “Tell me what you make of this.”

He tried to keep his attention fixed on Genji, but the sounds he now knew by heart distracted him, so much so that he hadn’t noticed Genji had left his chair and was now stood closer to the monitor; closer to him. He turned just in time to see Gabriel pulling away and wiping his mouth on the screen, Jesse’s big cock just hanging there but he forced himself to look at the Blackwatch agent by his side. This was what the divide had done; left him having to go through hoops instead of feeling comfortable enough to just confront his old friend… and this hoop… Honestly, he was starting to doubt his decision to go through it.

“Well, Commander Morrison,” Genji mused, raising his metal hand to his face, rubbing his jaw. “It would appear to be Commander Reyes giving Jesse McCree oral sex; a blow job to be precise,” he said bluntly as he raised his hand and switched the monitor off before turning his attention to Jack.

And there was something there, something in the look that told him he had made a mistake in bothering Genji Shimada about this business. He watched as Genji moved to his desk, running his flesh fingers along the metal surface, and Jack found himself frozen; staring at every inch of the cyborg as he approached. The tubes that normally hung from his body were gone for today, but as to why, Jack had no idea. A few plates were disappeared too, exposed wires and complex electronics on display, but despite this, his attention was elsewhere. His eyes had drifted to the exposed skin; the scars similar to the ones around his eyes. 

“Now, you tell me,” Genji started, moving closer, standing behind Jack’s chair, and it was a second later that he felt two hands on his chest, one metal; one flesh. “How many times have you jerked off to this video?”

Jack let out a shaky breath, wishing he had his full uniform for once. Without the layers, the reaction from such a simple touch was too obvious. The undershirt he had on would do nothing to hide his hard nipples and his sweatpants would fail at concealing a future problem if Genji didn’t remove his hands from him. 

However, regardless of any feeling of compromise, he wasn’t going to answer that question; had no reason to incriminate himself in anything here… and he’d like to think he wasn’t that obvious in his actions. Sure, he wasn’t part of Blackwatch but he had done covert operations before; he knew how to be discreet, could survive interrogations without giving anything away.

“I wonder, do you imagine yourself to be Gabriel, sucking Jesse’s big dick… On your knees for such a younger man who wants your approval so badly…” Genji whispered, and Jack felt his dick twitch, hands roaming over his torso, fingers pressing on his nipples, rubbing them gently through his shirt. “Or do you wish you were Jesse…” Jack couldn’t help but swallow down the big lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. “Ah, there it is. How predictable, the boy scout likes the bad boy. Are you so lost in your lust for a man who only sees you as a friend, that you have missed what’s right in front of you?”

Jack moved his hands to the arms of his chair, gripping them as Genji’s own slid up his neck. “I see nothing in front of me,” he managed to get out, his breathing increasing as Genji’s flesh fingers made their way into his mouth; the metal ones making their way down Jack’s abs, feeling out the muscles. He knew he had an impressive physique, but his body was nothing compared to Genji’s. 

Then there was Genji’s hand, his fingers in his mouth, fucking his lips and even though Genji’s hand was human, it still had a metallic twang to it, coating his mouth in a strange taste, like sucking on the barrel of a gun.

“I’m speaking figuratively again, sir,” Genji purred, the cyborg element making it sound that much stranger; that much hotter. “You are so blind that you can’t see the horny cyborg Blackwatch recruit that wants your…” His hand found the front of Jack’s trousers, and he bucked up slightly, unable to stop himself. “Mmm, yeah, wants your thick cock in his dripping wet pussy…”

He couldn’t believe the situation he was in. Found it impossible to compute that a simple confrontation would turn into a scenario where a half man, half robot was gripping and rubbing his cock through his sweatpants. Was this a distraction? Or was it genuine? His mind was running every scenario, but he found it impossible to come to any definitive answer; Genji’s wandering hands proving to be something of a menace. 

“Mmm, I have always wanted a good man like you to wreck me,” he whispered, his fingers outlining Jack’s erection through the flimsy fabric. “Imagine having someone like me as a notch on your bedpost. A dirty little secret that you can have, knowing you fucked a Shimada brother; a cyborg… One of your best friend’s toys.” Genji pressed his forehead to the side of Jack’s face, his voice low. “You’re such a good man, Jack. Far above fucking some Yakuza brat… but…”

And then Genji was in front of him, sliding back onto the desk, his legs spread and Jack could do nothing but stare, he had no idea how this had happened but he couldn’t speak; couldn’t say no… and in the back of his mind, he didn’t want to. He knew he should have told Genji to get lost; to make himself scarce but he just couldn’t bring himself to. 

Jack swallowed hard, his clothing suddenly feeling far too tight as he stared at Genji, his legs spread on his desk, his hand gently draped over his crotch. He couldn’t move, knew he had frozen up yet despite what he said, knew he didn’t want to leave. He longed for the company of another person. There had been a reason as to why he had jerked off over that recording so much: it had been so long since he had last been with someone. In fact… the last person had probably been Gabriel, and that was a depressing fact in itself.

But he could barely think about him; the recording and his past experiences pushed to the back of his mind as his eyes fixated on the way Genji’s fingers played with the plate on his crotch. Was it removable? If so, what was behind it? He had been with men and women, but never crossed the line into omnics. He had considered, but never dared. And Genji was something else entirely.

He hadn’t been present for Genji’s physical, hadn’t read over his notes. After all, when Genji went under Gabriel’s wing, he decided it was nothing to do with him any more. He had no idea about the reconstruction of his body, had little idea of what he looked like before, having only a few photographs of the Shimada clan and the youngest son was rarely present due to his playboy ways, from what Jack understood. 

It was irrelevant now, however. This was what was left of the brat, and he was spreading himself like a whore on the desk in front of him.

“Do you want to see it?” 

Jack swallowed again, his hands sliding to the arms of his chair. “See what?”

Genji started to loosen the plate, leaning back a little more, his legs sliding open wider. “My pretty cunt.”

Hearing that word made Jack’s chest tighten, his fingers digging into the armrests but he hesitated to move. His eyes were fixed on Genji’s crotch, and he could feel himself on the edge of the seat. He hadn’t been curious about this ever before but now… now he had never wanted to see anything so badly in his life. 

“Tell me you want to see it,” Genji said, his voice still as monotonous as usual. Jack knew he was capable of different vocal pitches so he wasn’t sure exactly what game the cyborg was playing. “I need to hear you say that you want to see it.”

Jack rolled his eyes, lolling his head to the side as he exhaled. “I want to see it.”

“See what?” Genji mimicked, and despite the faceplate remaining over the bottom half of his face, Jack knew he was smirking as he unhitched his crotch plate, holding it over himself still, but he could already see fluids gathered on the edge of the plate, the metal slick and shiny.

Leaning forward, Jack couldn’t resist, pulling the chair with him until his shoulders bumped with Genji’s feet, his gaze still between the cyborg’s legs. “I want to see…” He paused, his tongue running over his lips before he looking up at Genji, locking eyes with him, their gazes each as intense as the other’s as he reached forward, placing his hand over Genji’s. “I want to see… your pretty cunt,” he whispered, looking down again as he eased Genji’s hand away, the plate sliding from his grip and clattering against the desk.

And there it was. Jack was almost mesmerised at what was revealed, the flesh was clean, not a hair in sight, He knew it was artificial, didn’t need to touch it to know that, but it looked so real. He could see beads of fluid pushing their way through the folds of his pussy, trying desperately to leak out and he wanted to help it. 

“Can I?” He asked, moving his hand forward slowly as he glanced up at Genji again. 

“You’re the commander. You can do as you please,” Genji replied, lying back and spreading his legs further, the skin opening just enough for a bead of fluid to drip through, running down the lips before hitting the desk.

Inching his hand forward, he hesitated for the briefest moment before he ran the tip of his finger along the crease, resisting the urge to pry the lips open. He could wait; savour this moment. However, Genji had other ideas as he spread his legs again, his hands behind his knees as he exposed himself, his skin parting enough to a hint of his clit. 

Jack couldn’t resist any longer, reaching out and placing both hands on the insides of Genji’s thighs, his thumbs rubbing the mound, teasing his labia, tugging the lips open to reveal him fully, his clit engorged already, his hole dripping a green fluid. He didn’t need to ask, could tell it was some form of excretion from his cybernetics, potentially a way to cool himself down, but he wasn’t complaining. Just seeing that made his dick harder; made him want to dive in. 

“Tell me you want to eat it, commander,” Genji whispered as he perched himself on his elbows, looking down at Jack. 

“I want to do more than eat it,” Jack mumbled, finally getting up from his desk to move between Genji's thighs, his face close to his cunt. He could smell it; synthetic, reminded him of the material they would put over wounds when there wasn’t enough flash to hold it together and he never thought they would use it in this way. He had a few scraps of the stuff on his body, when a bullet had torn him up too much; when a fist fight had turned into a knife fight. It felt so real, and Genji’s was just a step above the shit they wasted on fixing him up back in the day.

“Speak to me. Tell me what you want to do to me,” Genji said, dragging Jack back to the present.

Jack cleared his throat, running a finger up and down his pussy, the tip of one of his digits dipping inside just enough to make Genji’s knees wobble. ”I want to fuck you. I want to fuck this tight little pussy,” he mumbled as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the folds, his tongue darting between and seeking out his clit. He tasted fantastic; Jack could easily see himself wanting to taste it again in the future; either close or far. But most of all, he wanted to fuck it. He wanted to bury his cock deep inside and have the mafia brat at his mercy. “You ever had anyone inside you before?”

“Mmmm, no, you’d be the first.” Jack could sense the lie, but he didn’t care. If Genji wanted to present like this, he would gladly play along.

“You gonna be a good boy and take my big dick?”

“Mhm, I’ll be the best for you. I’ll do anything you want me to do. I just need you inside me,” Genji said quietly, closing his legs again. “Please, Commander Morrison… Please…I need you to fix me. Make me a good boy.” 

The way Genji’s eyes were trained on him… he felt like a caged animal and he wondered how much longer it would be before he was going to be begging for his meal but it turned out all he had to do was hold his tongue. To reward his silence, Genji opened his legs, slowly revealing his already dripping cunt and Jack was in awe once again; would never get tired of seeing it get wetter by the second. He wanted to know if he was doing it on purpose but all he could do was stare as Genji reached down between his legs, his metal fingers running along the synthetic folds before he spread them, showing Jack all that he had.

“I need you to fuck me and show me how to be good,” Genji whined as he pushed a finger inside himself. 

That was enough. Something inside him snapped and he stood up, reaching out and gripping Genji’s face, the plate covering his lips refusing to budge. “Be a good boy and take this off for me. I want to see your face.”

And Jack couldn’t resist lowering his hand, his fingers finding the folds of Genji’s pussy, rubbing them, admiring the feeling as he started to massage it, spreading the moisture all over his cunt. He couldn’t help but glance down again and admire how it looked; glistening under the office lights. 

“I’d prefer not to,” Genji replied with an almost shy voice, and Jack found himself unable to resist pushing two fingers inside; so tight yet so willing. 

“That wasn’t a request. Do you dare disobey a commanding officer?” Jack asked as he pumped his fingers in and out of Genji, watching as the cyborg let his elbows give out, his back slamming against the desk. Then Jack saw his opportunity. He pulled his fingers out, fluids dripping on the desk as he grabbed Genji’s calves and pulled him forward. “Take off your mask now,” he ordered, their bodies so close; his clothed erection pressed against Genji’s wet pussy. 

Just a moment's contact left the front of his sweatpants damp, his erection straining against the moist fabric but he wasn’t going to give it to him yet; wanted the recruit to beg. This was obviously what he wanted so why shouldn’t he indulge him? He always rewarded anyone who did well. 

Rubbing his clothed cock against Genji’s exposed cunt, he leaned over, his hands sliding behind Genji’s knees, holding them open so he could continue to tease his pussy. “Now, Shimada. I won’t ask you again.”

Genji let out a shaky breath, the small holes dotted around his body venting out some kind of steam and Jack knew he had won. He basked in his victory, rutting against Genji as he watched him reach up with a shaky hand and unclip the faceplate, steam and wires disconnecting in a mess but the mechanics of what he was doing were soon lost on him as soon as he saw Genji’s face.

The angry red eyes glared at him, but his smirk told another story, which he kept in place proudly. “I’m sorry, sir,” he whispered, sucking a scarred lip between his teeth; all pearly and white, obviously fake. The bottom half of his face had been mostly reconstructed from what he could tell, scar tissue all over the place, but he could only assume that such things had not been cause by his demise, but the rebuilding of him. “Hmm, I’m so disobedient, you see... why don’t you teach me a lesson,” he continued, reaching down and spreading his lips again, trying to take Jack’s dick despite the fabric between them. “Reyes just lets me run wild.”

And Jack couldn’t resist him now, knew he was gone. The idea that he had a chance to fix something Reyes had messed up was enough fuel for his ego. Reaching down into his pants, he pulled out his cock, not even bothering with the balls as he pushed forward, his bare tip running up and down Genji’s cunt. Fuck protection; fuck regulations. He pushed in, just enough to grab Genji’s thighs to pull him closer, sheathing himself fully inside Genji’s tight hole and it was enough to make him buckle forward slightly. 

“Ah yeah, that’s…” Jack grumbled, grunting as he pulled his hips back before slamming in again, his hands gripping Genji’s legs, keeping them open, their eyes locked on each other and he could tell this was what Genji needed, or was at least some of it. He was a man of his word though; would always keep to an agreement. “You’re such a good boy, taking all my dick straight away like that,” he mused, sliding one hand to Genji’s face and cupping it as he rolled his hips. “Is that what you need to hear?”

Genji nodded, turning his head and kissing Jack’s palm; moaning against it as Jack started to fuck him, not even bothering to be gentle; the consideration not even crossing his mind. Genji needed to learn his place; learn to obey him and he could tell that Genji needed this; needed to be praised. After all, Gabriel was clearly too busy lavishing attention on Jesse to even notice him - what a waste, he thought to himself.

A foolish mistake - Genji’s cunt felt like a dream around his cock; soft and slick, his dick sliding in and out with ease, his juices drenching his length and the waistband of his sweatpants. He had to, no, needed to pull down his waistband just enough to free his balls and it felt good, so good to have the soft skin occasionally slap against the cold metal of Genji’s body. 

“Look how desperate your cunt is for my dick,” Jack rasped, pausing and standing up straight, his cock slipping from Genji’s pussy with a wet noise but it wasn’t empty for long. A second later, Jack had pushed down his pants just enough, letting them rest just at the tops of his thighs before he dived back in, his cock settling back inside Genji immediately. “You ever let your commander fuck you like this?” He asked as he grabbed Genji’s waist, holding him in place as he started to fuck him harder, his balls slapping against his ass; against the desk, everything drenched in his juices. 

“Sir, you know I cannot speak about Blackwatch operations,” he panted out, his tongue darting out and Jack could see it was just as synthetic as his cunt and something in him wanted to surge forward and kiss him; see if his mouth tasted as sweet as his pussy but if they kissed, he couldn’t talk, and if it was one thing Jack liked to do, it was run his mouth. 

He dragged Genji closer to him, fucking him harder, knocking the breath out of the younger man. “Tell me, does Reyes fuck you as well as I do? Does he fuck Jesse as well as I fuck you?” 

Genji let out a low moan, his hand reaching down to his cunt, fingers finding his clit instantly and Jack didn’t go to stop him; had no reason to. He could tell Genji was gonna cum, could tell he was just selfishly trying to push himself over the edge. That was the cyborg’s business, not his own. He was set on his questioning… and fucking his amazing cunt. He thought he’d had good sex; thought Gabe’s ass was and would be the best thing he’d ever have but he was starting to have his doubts. 

“Come on,” Jack purred, letting his cock slip out as he pushed Genji’s knees to his chest, resting his forearm on the back of his legs, holding him in place “Be a good boy and tell me what you know,” he whispered, slapping Genji’s wet pussy with his cock with his free hand, and fuck, he had always wanted to do that and it felt so good having Genji here, so wet for him and only him, letting him do as he pleased. 

Genji darted his tongue out, wetting his scarred lips. “Please, commander…” He panted, his fingers still on his clit before they went lower, pushing open his folds to reveal his wet cunt and that was it, Jack had to be inside again, couldn’t resist it. “Fuck me, I need you inside me, sir. You feel so good,” he whispered, his voice lower than before.

Jack grabbed Genji’s body with a smirk, and in a rough motion, he flipped the cyborg over, slapping his ass hard before he took his cock in his hand again. Rubbing Genji’s wet cunt he purposely nudged his clit with the tip of his dick before sliding back inside with a grunt. “You think you can distract me from the objective?” He grumbled, pulling out before slamming back inside, repeating his actions over and over as one hand slid to Genji’s shoulder, gripping it hard. “You let just anyone play with your body?” He panted out, his hand moving to the back of Genji’s head, fingering the holes there briefly before he pushed Genji’s head down. “Did you want a daddy like Jesse has? You like being fucked by someone who has more control than you?” He leaned over, his chest to Genji’s back as he kept rutting against him, his thick cock saturated by Genji’s pussy. 

“Keep going… sir, fuck, keep going. I’ll always be a good boy for you,” Jack heard, barely audible, the desk swallowing most of Genji’s voice. 

“Touch your dick for me again, I want you to cum on my cock,” Jack whispered as he moved a hand to Genji’s throat, forcing his head up as he kept fucking him. 

And like a good boy, Jack soon felt metal fingers brush against his dick as Genji sought out his clit, his pussy tightening around him as he started to rub himself. “You’re so good for me, such a good boy,” Jack purred, fucking him harder, the desk creaking under their weight. “I can feel your cunt throbbing against my cock. Seems Reyes doesn’t give everyone the same treatment. You’ve needed a good fucking like this for a while. Can’t believe he ignores your needs…”

“No one could fuck me like you, commander,” Genji huffed out, raising one leg onto the desk and Jack had it in his mind to push it back down but he was so close, and now he could slide inside deeper, Genji’s cunt seemingly a never ending heat and wetness. 

Jack’s hands soon found Genji’s shoulders, holding him in place as he thrust harder. He could feel Genji getting wetter, his juices saturating the front of his trousers as fucked into his oh so willing hole. “You going to make some nice noises for me,” Jack whispered, sliding a hand to Genji’s ass and giving it another slap as he rolled his hips, pushing deep into Genji with each movement. “C’mon, you feel so good around my cock. I want you to drench it.”

“Already doing so,” Genji whimpered, one hand underneath himself, rubbing hard, the other stretched out across the desk as Jack’s hips snapped against his ass, the lewd sounds of his cock fucking Genji’s cunt filling the room. 

Then Jack saw it, a full body shudder and a gush of moisture coming from Genji’s cunt, his cybernetic body twitching under him, his cock forcing another twitch from him with each thrust. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning over once again; his mouth at the side of Genji’s face. “Mmm, good boy, now tell me you want me to cum inside you. Tell me you need it. Beg for me to give you what you’ve wanted for so long.”

“P-Please sir,” Genji whispered, dragging his nails down the desk as his body went limp, fluids dripping down as he managed to turn just enough to look at Jack, and he didn’t know what he saw in those eyes, but he was taken off guard for a second and could feel himself already losing it. “I’ve been such a good boy, cum inside me please,”

Jack’s hands slipped to Genji’s waist, holding him in place as he let out a raw groan, his thrusts sporadic, his dick slipping out sloppily as he climaxed, his cum smearing over Genji’s pussy as he pushed his cock back in, rutting against him to finish inside. It felt so good to cum inside someone else, he hadn’t done so in a long time. Not even Gabriel had allowed it, but this just… He found himself panting as he leaned down, his forehead pressing into Genji’s back as he continued to thrust into Genji, his cock softening inside his wet pussy. 

“God, you’re such a good boy for me, such a good boy,” Jack mumbled, nuzzling between his shoulder plates, the different textures unusual against his skin but not unpleasant.. “Now, you going to tell me about Reyes and McCree before I have to take this further,” he whispered, placing a useless kiss to the metal on Genji’s body before he slowly pulled out, the sound making him wish he could go for a second round straight away. 

He flopped down into his chair again, stuffing his cock into his now damper sweatpants before he allowed himself to take a good look at his work. He lazily reached out with his hand, his fingers running down the dripping cunt, gathering any of his own fluids on his digit before pushing it back inside, a smirk on his face as he saw Genji shivver. 

But then in a second, Genji was off the desk, standing in front of Jack with a smirk on his face. He shouldn’t have been surprised by how fast he moved, he was allegedly some kind of ninja after all. What would they recruit next to Overwatch… A pirate? Well… Actually, he was certain they had a few of those already. 

“What was it… Reyes and McCree,” Genji mumbled, picking up his face plate and clicking it back on, but not without making sure Jack had seen his expression. He was certain now, that somewhere along the line, there had been a miscalculation. “I’m afraid there is no proof or even suggestive material that would even remotely imply they were anything more than a commander and his student.”

Jack snorted, shaking his head, leaning back in his chair. “Say what you will, Shimada, but I have copies of this tape and-”

“You just fucked me on your desk, old man,” Genji said with a laugh, picking up his remaining piece of his metal body and placing it over his crotch, locking it in place. “You just left better proof inside me that we are fucking than they are,” he chuckled, covering his crotch up and locking the plate in place. “After all, you only have a recording and your paranoia. Something that could have been easily doctored… the recording that is. Your mental health problems are your own, and if that aspect of you had also been tampered with then… well….”

Frowning, Jack followed Genji with his eyes, feeling a drop in his stomach. He had been in charge; he had been the one who was in control… right? One hand gravitated towards his chin, inhaling Genji’s scent deeply as he watched Genji stalk around the room. “You dare speak to a commander like this?” He mumbled under his breath. 

“I dare and I do,” Genji replied, placing one hand on Jack’s desk, running the metal fingers along the furniture, a loud scraping noise filling the room; so unpleasant compared to the noises that were being made a moment ago. “Now, I’m a good boy, you said yourself. I have no intention of telling anyone about what happened here,” he paused, turning to look at Jack. “In fact, I would desire a repeat performance but we can only continue as long as Reyes is left alone. You see…” He let out a long sigh, shaking his head. “He lets me do what I want. Who I want. But if you tell someone, then he will be demoted, and then I’ll have to get you in trouble... “ He waved a hand, laughing to himself. “And then no one gets laid.”

Jack narrowed his eyes, his fingers running over his lips as he inhaled Genji’s scent on his fingers again. How had he not seen this coming? How could he have been so foolish? In retrospect, it was painfully obvious that he was being played, but at the time, he had let the idea of power take control and now he was left, completely at Genji’s disposal, to do with him as the Shimada pleased. 

Running his tongue over his own teeth, he clucked his tongue and shook his head, shrugging. “I’ll delete the footage,” he said with a defeated tone.

“Thank you,” Genji said with a slight bow before he left the room, not turning back once.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/torraroch) now that you can follow me on if you want, or you can follow my [tumblr](https://tordarroch.tumblr.com/). Feel free to talk to me about anything (but I mostly like to talk about piss).
> 
> This also has art (for both McReyes and Genji76!) by [mar](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com) and you can see it [here!](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com/post/165770909495/and-gabriel-had-no-intention-of-stopping-no)


End file.
